FMA: Rewind Time
by Wolf-Pup31
Summary: Colonel Mustang has new additions to the Military Gang, Savage and Gauge, two military trained dogs form the wild, he brought them back after investigating an island, the two of them cause a lot of trouble for him...
1. Ch1

FullMetal Alchemist:  
Rewind Time

"Why do you always have to be so mean to the Coronel?"Asked Luna watching Dusk, her sister, take a wiz on Cornell Mustang's freshly done paper work.

"Because I don't like him and he don't like me, and his mean..."Replied Dusk as she finished her business, but not her sentence, hoping down from the desk.  
With Luna following her, they made their way to their beds on the far corner. Each laying down on their own.

"You should be nice to him. He did take us in after all. stated Luna a matter of fact. She glared at her sister. Dusk knew that Luna was telling the truth, but just Because he had taken them in doesn t mean she had to be 'nice'. Even if Mustang had recued them from the island in which they lived on for seven plus years.

"He never really 'recued' us, ya know that right?"asked Dusk looking back at her sister.

"So. His doing a nice thing and letting us sleep here in the warm comfort of his office. replied Luna grinning as best a canine could.

"I like the cold, getting to hot...well you know what happens. said Dusk laying her head down, ears back tails curled around her.

Just as their conversation ended, Cornel Roy Mustang walked in, slamming the door behind him. Luna rushed to greet him while Dusk just ignored him, as usual.  
She was waiting for the 'Sparks' to fly.

"Morning Luna."He greeted her with a pat to the head as he did for the past 3 months. Dusk just ignored him, she hated that her sister was a kiss up, course She couldn't blame her; she too, had someone she had a slit crush on.

Mustang looked down at the pure white wolf before him, into her coal black eyes, and then to her twin sister Dusk in the far corner. They didn't look like twins, because of their appeiren.  
Dusk, the older sister, was a dirty blonde, with black points, meaning her paws, tips of her two tails, fur around her neck and ears are black. While Luna was pure white. Dusk's eyes are deep dark blue, almost black, Luna's being a coal black color. To think, that if he hadn't sent Major Elric to the small town of Azru. He would have never found out that innocent people where Getting turned into chimeras and force to fight for their lives. The two girls before him hand survived the horrible torture of being transformed into a chimera, fighting for their lives, as well As suffer the pain of being separated. Since they had come to the military as trained 'guard dogs', Mustang has never seen them apart. These two wolves he had in his office where once normal humans, but thanks To the crazed Alchemists at the island, well they weren't anymore.

"What are you looking at?"Dusk said, snapping Mustang out of his thoughts. She was glared at him, just like the other mornings.

"Morning Dusk."He replied as he turned back to her sister.

"Morning Cornel. said Luna giving Dusk the 'eye'.

Mustang froze as he looked form the two girls to his office. His chair was turned over, papers torn and thrown everywhere, the smell of urine was in the air, and scratch marks where on the walls and his door, some of the windows Broken completely open or scratched and cracked, and his ceiling fan was missing two blades.

"Sorry cornel. Me and Dusk had a little spat."Apologized Luna as she looked around, lieing wasn't one of her forte, but for her sister she would help take half the blame. Dusk always had a temper.

Mustang didn't reply. He looked down at the little white pup before him, and then he looked to the other young pup in the bed of hers. She was curled up, back facing them. From the reports Mustang had gathered about the island He knew that the girls were going through a hard time. He didn't know much about them, Dusk made sure of that, but what he did know was that they had it ruff, just like the Elric brothers. Maybe that was the reason why he whated to Help them as well, because they remained him of the Elric brothers. form what Luna told him, they were born on the island and have no memories as the twin girls they once were, because of the experiments it changed them, but they knew each other was their siblings. abound in which is hard to break, no matter what happens to the two, in life or death, that much is true.

"Cornel!"Cried an all too familiar voice from the other side of the office door. snapping Mustang out of his train of thought.

SLAMM!

Mustang's office door flew open, a serten midget blonde boy standing there where it once was. Cornel stund there smirking. He love to tease said boy, and he knew it was only a matter of time before a serten someone would appeared.  
Ed looked around at the office, never had he seen it so messy.

CREAK!

SQUEAKY!

CREAK!

SQUEAKY!

The noise came from the ceiling fan, since only two blades where on it, making it off balance. It was annoying two people. Becoming madder and madder as the fan squeaked. The sound of clapping and a blue ray of light blinded everyone in the room.  
Then they noticed that the squeaking had stopped and the other...

"Edward..."Someone called softly.

Ed stund where he was, frozen in place. He was facing Mustang, who smirked, his arm raise and finger pointed out. But that voice made him freeze. It made anyone freeze when 'SHE' called for 'HIM'. No one even dare to move, not even her own Sister. some eyes turned to the voice that called sweetly, Dusk had transmuted herself into her human form, her dirty blond, black pointed fur retreated to the top of her head, the blackness disappearing in the act, where it finished off tied in a blue bow, holding it back out of her eyes, her eyes still as midnight blue as ever, a two fanged necklace takeing its place around her neck, a blue shirt and blue jeans covered her form where fur once was, her auto mail hand and leg showing,  
she didn't give a dam bout anybody stareing, made her feel important. Ed turned His head slowly toward said girl. He knew that when she called him like that, it was trouble. She blinked her eyes slowly, clearly flirting with the other blonde.

"Hello Edward."she called again softly, this time thought she was in his face.

He began to sweat, his heart pounding against his rib cage, his breathe coming in short gasphes. He looked into her eyes, becoming mesmerized. He began to slowly back up as she advanced. One step two, three, then he was out the door not looking back,  
Mustang forgotten.

"Ya can thank me later Cornel Mustard. said Dusk with an evil grin on her face. She looked at her sister and Mustang, gave them a wink and walked out the door after the boy that got away. They knew she was going after him like she did every other day, and they knew Not to mess with her. She was in a good mood and they like it that way, well Mustang did, he had found a new way of teasing Ed thanks to her but reframed form doing it while in her company, he learned that the hard way when him-self on the wrong end of her biting him on the arm.

"Humph."Mustang smirked as he left the office, Luna at his heels. Dusk wasn't the only one with a crush.

The next day...

Luna lay in her bed beside Dusk's in the corner of the office. Yesterday had been wondrous, well everyday was wondrous when she spent it with Mustang, even as a dog. Her, and her sister's, job was to protect him with their life. They were 'guard dogs' after all.  
They did the usual stuff. dropped paper work off at the front desk, fuhur's office, east office building, had 7 meetings, lunch, hung out with Hughes as he showed them pictures of his beautiful daughter Elisa, and then he left the office. It was her job to protect him, not Follow him around like the love sick pup she was, but she did it anyway. She had only followed him home a few times, leavening Dusk at the office, her choice. But when he came into work the n next day he we told not to take the 'dogs' hime, so she had to stay at the office Until said man returned the next day. The sound of footsteps reached her ears, she knew these footsteps and they weren't Mustang s.

"Yo Luna."greeted Dusk as she walked in, Human form of course. Luna replied with a sigh.

"Ok, look Luna I know you like cornel Mustard, but ya know...well ya know."Dusk trailed off, leavening the unsaid. Luna knew what her sister was trying to say and knew it was true. She and Mustang could never be. She was fifth-teen going on sixteen, while he was a Twenty nine year old. big different and he could lose his job. Luna did not what that. for one she and Dusk would be sent to another officer after he had gone thought the trouble of demanding that they stay with him, otherwise they would attack anyone else and be put down.  
A fourteen year difference.

"Ok, enough of this mopping around. If I can make it to where you get a nice evening with the old fart will you be happy?"Asked Dusk knowing she would regret this. Luna looked up, tail curled up to her.

"But-"

"No BUTS"Dusk cut her off before she could even say anything else.

"You trust me don't you?"Asked Dusk becoming serious

"Yes But-"this time she trailed off herself.

"Then no buts...I ll take care of it."Dusk Said Smiling, it was a rare site to see her smile, so Luna new that it was a good sign and new to trust her beloved sister. She gave a smile back, hope building up for her lonely soul. 


	2. Ch2

FullMetal Alchemist:  
Rewind Time ch 2

'Hey it s the runt' 'mangy mutt' 'copper tail' 'back river mutt'

Black Hayate lay his ears back as the dogs of the military called out to him, his tail laying on air as he walked behind his master as they walked through the Gates of the compound. He hated it here. He knew no one, was alone, only his master's smile keep him sane enough when he was here. She would click her touge when he Fell behind, grabbing his attention immediately. He would trot up to her, wagging his tail as thought just the sound of her voice was the most wonder full thing in The world. And it was. The words of the other military dogs where left unheard, as water of a duck's back, to the humans. To Hayate they where the understand, he was always put Down just because he was the smallest pup on the compound. He still had time to grow, and he hoped he was very big to show the mutts here he would be top dog. Black Hayate's tail waged a mile'a'min as he sniffed the air.

Colonel Mustang was meeting them there, and that usually meant Savage and Gauge was there as well. They wear alpha to Hayate. Strong and fearless, he thought And praised them well, he enjoyed their company, they never judged him, but just like him they where pups as well, just bigger. Twice the size of Hayate, but he didn't Care, it was friendly faces. Black Hayate really liked them both. They claimed to be twins, but he never saw anything that made them that way, but whenever they said They were he would just nod his head and agree. He didn't like being on Savage's bad side, she had a mighty temper, even when not provoked, but still she would play With him and he enjoyed it. Gauge on the other hand was all-round nice as can be, thought she barked a lot she always had good things to say about other dogs or the Humans. Thought some of them bad or good she always was kind, but when it came to friends she also had a sharp touge but was always nice.

Sniffing the air Black Hayate caught wind of their sent, tail wagging and hoping Riza, or mommy as he would call her some times, would get the message and Let him run up to them. She always did giving a nod, he took off. Running past the seven buildings, past the fire hydrant for the humans he made his way to the Fenced in area where the dogs were allowed to run free. He spotted them. White and blond colored fur in the distinct. He yelped to get their attention, no reaction.  
He yelped again, running toward the 3 figures in the far end of the compound. Eyes on the prize Hayate didn't have a care in the world; he was set on running for his Only friends and nothing was going to keep him from doing so.

'This place again...joy...'Dusk complained in the back of the car as Havoc drove Mustang, Luna and Dusk to the compound for military dogs. Havoc keeps his eyes On the road as he listen to the conversation unfold.

'You should really be-'Luna began but as always when this happened Dusk interrupted her.

'Grateful for this and grateful for that. I am. I just hate the way they handle us, cold hands and tables, useless needles and tubeing.'Dusk continued to complain As they rode on.

"You would rather be with FullMetal then being going to the Compound of Commitment. Cuddling up?"Mustang began as he looked over at her.

'Got that right, at least Edward ha-YOUR ON TIN ICE Cl. Mustard...'Dusk replied then relieved what he said. Blushing madly she turned to look out the window.

"I hear Hawkeye has Brought Hayate with her."Mustang held back his laughs. It was true; he was on thin ice with the young wolf Human Alchemist. She was loosening it Back at the office, always being cooped up. Mustang got the impression she was giving off the aura of a cornered animal. It was dark and thick with anger. Dusk was Made for she hadn't been able to go outside for the past 2 weeks. The military had been on lock down and no one was allowed to enter. So Both the Military gang and The pups had gone a little stir crazy. In the end Dusk had bitten anyone who came near her. As a result she was to either be put down or taken home for a house dog,  
People claiming she was too vicious to be a military dog if she was going to attack her own side. Mustang had refused to do either. After a long talk with the girl It was almost relieved but because of Havoc interrupting them Dusk became withdrawn and her usual keep to herself self.

The chance had yet to be solved, for she wasn't acting right. Doing everything she was told, and by the cornel no less. Everyone was getting worried. Even Ed Had a hard time getting her out of the office in which and she and Luna and Mustang ail shared during the day. Thinking it was always haveing to stay in the same room Day after day, mustang decided to take them home for a week. By the end of the week it still hadn't helped. No one could find out what was wrong. So back to the office They went, the problem still not solved.

'She has?' dusk cocked her head to the side. She loved the little guy like her brother she never had. Cute and full of energy just like Luna. Their relationship was Friendly toward each other, it was all good.

"Yeah. I also hear Chief will be in later this week..." Havoc informed Dusk looking in the rear view mirror at the blond wolf lying in the seat. Her reaction was Unreadable. He watched as her eyes shifted out the window, as thought she was in thought, like shh usually were.

Just like Havoc thought, Dusk as in deep thought. Thinking of something she had asked the FullMetal Alchemist about his past,

-FlashBack-

Dusk, in her human form, had Ed by himself in the small apartment he and Al shared. She had asked him for some time alone to ask him something, of course Ed agreed.  
Al was at the office hanging out with Luna. She looked dot the ground, knowing she was fixing to hit hard ground fast. Even thinner ice the thin it-self.

"I have a theory..." Dusk, she was biting her lip, not too sure how to approach it. It was dangers topic. Dusk had researched it countless times. But yet no answer Had ever popped up at her. She could feel Edward's eyes on her, waiting for her to continue.

"On...Human Transmutation. I have heard Yo-" Dusk began.

"No!" End s voice was frame and left no room for argument on the subject. As soon as the words 'Human Transmutation' left the girl's lips his body froze, the memories of Those years ago came back full force. The thing looking at him.

"You haven't even heard what i have to say." Dusk was ready to put up a fight, thought she had no idea how many old wounds she would open for the alchemist before her.

"its a taboo..."

"i don't care."

"if the military found out..."

"do i look like i give a dam?"

Edward's eyes turned to a hard slit glare, leaning forward. Dusk meet his glare with one of her own, crossing her arms as she eland back on the couch.

"you could be found out."

"is that a threat you would turn us in?"

Ed didn't expect that response. Dusk stund, waling over to the window, watching as Luna den Al played.

"i know what im risking. And i don't care."

"You wouldn't care if Luna was strapped to a table and examined, maybe even dissected"

"it wouldn't happen."

"hell if it would."

"it wouldn't."

"you couldn't be sure!"

Ed was losing his temper, fast. the very thought of Dusk putting Luna thought that was unnerving, he thought she loved her sister.

"you have the wrong idea...Luna wouldn't be found out. she had no idea i even have this theory. If anyone is going to be strapped to a table is me, just as you try to keep Alphonseout of trouble, i would try to keep Luna out of my affairs."

"You couldn't-"

"at least i know i would have tried."

-End FlashBack-

"ANNNND here we are Boss." Havoc interrupted the follow of thoughts as they pulled up to the compound. mustang leashed the grills and leads them out of the car and to the field.

It seemed like forever before Luna smelled a familiar smell. Riza and Hayate was here, turning her head left and right she looked for them. Dusk as well getting what her sister was doing. Then it happened. She spotted the black and white furred little beast as he ran at them. then everything turned to hell.

YIPE!

Black Hayate was knocked to the ground. standing above him was a drooling, rabid brown Labrador. Eyes glowing as if posed, fangs bared fur on end. People circled them,  
the dog turning his head to them as the approached. nets ready, safety gear on. But things happened before they could act or the rabid dog to act, let alone dodge. Dusk and Luna working together was able to get Black Hayate out of there and the lab off its feet, and onto its back.

Luna stund a few feet away from the dangers dog, Black Hayate in her mouth by the scruff of his neck, with Dusk in between them. Snarling and growling herself right back at the mongrel who threaten her pup of a brother. hair raised on backs, tails lashing back and forth, paws digging into the ground, instincts takeing over, the wild side emerging with each secant. Astrals flaring, breathing uneven, wits on end, eyes never leavening the opponent.

The Humans watched, gathering around the mutts as they prepared to fight to the death. Rumors of Savage's fighting where know thought out the military. everyone whatting to see the Flames Mutt fight and this was their chance. some had camera s recording the tense moment, but for the dogs before ether about to fight, it was another hole ball game level.

The lab was the first to make a move, Savage dodging easily to the right then biting down on the opines back leg. memories of the island she was raise on and called home was resurfing as she fought this battle. many rabid animals fought agsint her, this was anothe rto add to the ever growing list. she felt the assisting crunch of the bone below her mouth as she crouched it.

'cripple the legs they can't move and easier prey. then the throat when the right moment hits' Her mind raced as she thought out how to kill the prey before her.

The lab lunged at her, she slide under him. Grabbing his tail in her mouth she snapped it as she thought him across the way. He got up for more. The Humans watched as the battle ensued. Mustang and Hawkeye watched, frozen to some point, their minds screaming at them to do something, But also telling them that if the interfered Dusk would turn on them.  
They would have to wait until she couldn't handle it; they knew she had the fight already won. They could hear in the back people placing bets on each dog as thought it was some sort of event. The odds against the mutt of the flame.

IPE!

The sudden sound froze everything. Dusk was pinned by the larger male. she had a grip on his throat but it was slipping. He was clawing and trying to bit at her, to get her off.  
He tossed his head to the right and left, up and down, bashing her into the ground. Much more of this and she would die, Blood pooled below them. coming form Dusk's head wound and bleeding ear, and back. She most likely had broken bones as well. Dusk Struggled to get a better grip, but it wasn't happend. she didn't yelp or give any sound of pain as it came to her, she bared it and held on. if nothing was down sooner she would be injured badly.

Again things happened before anyone knew what had happened. A sudden heat was felt, and then the smell of smoke and burning flesh entered her nose. she was lying on the ground a ways away from the burning body of the once alive opposite. She looked as best she could, meet the black boots of the Cl., who placed a blanket over her. Along with Riza, Luna Hayate they left the smoldering field. 


End file.
